Cagalli and Athrun I still love you
by Diana.Smiles
Summary: [CxA]Cagalli and Athrun suddenly broke up. Cagalli wounders why but Athrun already knows. What will these two do if they don't have each other? Will Cagalli move on and what is the real reason why Athrun broke up with Cagalli?
1. Chapter 1 Heart Broken

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed 

* * *

Kicking a small rock, a blond-haired girl walked slowly down an alley way, with a sad look on her was. Frowning, this blond was thinking of a certain someone."Why did I let him leave me?" she mumbled to herself.

**Flashback...**

The phone rang.

"Okay, okay I'm coming." A girl walked up to the phone within the kitchen. She picked it up. "Hello?" She said with her tomboyish tone.

"Hey Cagalli!" The male voice said in an eager tone.

"O, hey Athrun." She simply said.

"Ummm...We need to talk about something important."

"Okay, so what's so important?"

"No, not right now, I mean I want to talk in person. I'll meet you at the beach by the children's shelter in 20 minutes."

"Ummm...Ok."

Then they both hung up.

**20 minutes later...**

Cagalli walked to the place where Athrun had told her to go to. It only took her 15 minutes to walk by foot.

Once she reached the beach she saw in the parking lot, a dark blue convertible, Athrun was already at the beach. She kept on walking toward the beach until she saw a tall figure, on the shore, starring at the sunrise. He had blue hair."ATHRUN!" she yelled in excitement.

The figure turned and his green emerald eyes met with her amber eyes. Cagalli waved at him, he waved back, but he didn't seem to be very excited to see her. She walked to him. Once she reached him, she could see that something was wrong by the look in his eyes.

"Hi, Athrun, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked him.

"Hi, Cagalli" He said while starring at the ground. Cagalli was starring at him though.

_Something was surely wrong_, Cagalli thought. "What's wrong Athrun?" An irritated Cagalli said. But she was still smiling.

"Well, I wanted...to...talk...to...you...about" He mumbled. "I wanted to talk to you about us." He said smoothy and without trembling this time.

But Cagalli had a really stubborn mind and she couldn't hear him. "What?"

Athrun got irritated. "I wanted to talk, about us!" He was starring at Cagalli with his handsome emerald eyes. Cagalli's smile started slipping into a frown. To him she looked so innocent; he turned his head again looking down at the ground.

"Okay so what about us? What do you want to talk about us?" She asked him.

"Well...I...know how you're the princess of Orb and all...But something came up for me...and I was thinking of going with Meer." He answered.

"..."

He wanted to hide all the sadness that had shown in his eyes, and all the sadness that had taken over his heart. Yes he was hiding, hiding something from Cagalli.

Cagalli on the other hand was shocked at what he had just said. _Athrun Zala was leaving her, and he was leaving her for Meer! Damn that bitch. _She thought to herself. Even if she didn't know who this 'Meer' was she still thought of her as a bitch.

There was a long pause until Cagalli spoke. "But-" She could feel tears forming in her eyes "Athrun" still more tears were forming in her eyes, so she tilted her head to the ground, her bangs hiding her tears. She couldn't let him see.

But the Justice Pilot and coordinator new, Cagalli was crying. "Cagalli I'm sorry" He turned, his back. He still loved her but he was now being forced to mary Meer. He didn't want to marry her, he actually hated her, but his father's orders were orders. He lied to Cagalli about this; he didn't want her to find out. Again, he said sorry to Cagalli.

"No, i-its o-okay A-athrun, you should go see Meer. She'll be really happy to see you, just like I was before." She mumbled the last line really quietly. Athrun heard it all.

"Athrun...you should be with her, I'll be fine, because..." she said. "I-i don't love you anymore." Cagalli said in the strongest voice she could say. But she still couldn't understand why he was leaving her.

Athrun was really shocked at what Cagalli had just said to him. _I don't want to leave her, but she said she doesn't love me anymore and she even told me to go to Meer. _Confusion was taking over. But he loved her, if she wanted this then he'll have to obey it, even if he would feel hurt after this. He sighed and then started walking. But then he stopped and said "Cagalli...I still love you." He mumbled. But like before Cagalli has a stubborn mind and she didn't hear his comment.

Minutes later a dark blue Convertible drove away. Cagalli then kneeled crying. It was over Athrun left her for Meer.

**End of flashback...**

Cagalli kept walking but she ended up at the same beach that Athrun broke up with her. A month had passed and she still missed him a lot. She decided to walk along the shore. So she took her sneakers and socks of, stuffing the socks in the sneakers.

A brunette and a pink-haired girl walked hand-in-hand. Passing the beach the brunette saw a figure with blond hair holding sneakers in her hand. She was wearing a red t-shirt and green khaki pants.

"Kira isn't that your sister, Cagalli?" The pink-haired girl asked the brunette.

"Yes Lacus that is!" The brunette answered "CAGALLI!" he yelled.

The figure turned from her gaze at the sunset, and surely enough it was Cagalli. She saw Kira and Lacus approaching and waving at her. She waved back to them.

"She looks really sad Kira" Lacus said. The couple were both walking towards Cagalli.

Once the couple got there, they smiled at her. She smiled weakly back at them. There was a pause.

"Long time, no see." Kira said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah." she answered. She then looked back at the sunrise. "So how are the children?" Cagalli asked.

"We were on our way back to the shelter, when we saw you." Lacus said in her very sweet voice. "We're having home cooked pizza tonight. Why don't you join us?"

"I don't think I should. I might bother you." Cagalli answered.

"Cagalli how will you bother us, you're my sister and besides the children miss you." Kira said this time.

Cagalli thought for a bit._ Yeah he does have a good point._ While Cagalli was thinking, Kira had a thought too. _She's different; she'd usually say yes right away, but... she still does miss athrun does she?_

"Okay, you guys, thanks." Cagalli said, still smiling weakly.

**At the kids shelter...**

Cagalli decided to help Lacus in the kitchen, while Kira was playing with the children.

_Funny, Cagalli never like to cook, but why does she still volunteer? I miss the old Cagalli._ Kira thought, and then he sighed.

"Kira" Lacus said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes Lacus?" He said.

"We need more tomato sauce, so can you go to the grocery store and buy some more?"

"Yeah su-" Kira was interrupted when Cagalli spoke.

"I'll go get some." she said

"Are you sure Cagalli?" Kira asked in a concern voice.

"Yeah, I'm not sick Kira, Why do you ask me that?"

"It's just" he continued his sentence "You don't like going shopping or getting groceries."

But Cagalli was already opening the door. "Well it's okay. I need fresh air anyway." Then Cagalli closed the door behind her.

Lacus and Kira stared at each other. "She is still really upset." Kira said

"Yeah, I miss the old Cagalli." Lacus said.

"Me too" Kira said as well.

It took 5 minutes for Cagalli to walk to the near grocery store. Once she got the tomato sauce, and paid for it, she headed out the door. While she was walking, some one ran into her, knocking her over. Not bothering to see who bumped into her she stood up and yelled, letting all her anger and sadness out. "WHAT THE HECK! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING WHERE YOU'RE GOING! YOU DON'T JUST BUMP INTO SOMEONE LIKE THAT!" Without caring about how rude she was, she grabbed the grocery bag and was about to run.

"Cagalli?" A familiar voice said.

Cagalli gasped and turned around "O god, Athrun?"

It was him, then she turned and tried to run, but he grabbed her wrist. She tried to yank her hand away but the grip was to strong.

"Let go of me!" She said in an irritated voice. She tried to loosen the grip again, but Athrun was a coordinator and they were stronger then naturals. "Let.Go.Of.Me" she said in the coldest and calmest tone she could say.

Athrun on the other hand was shocked at how cold her voice was. When they were a couple, she never would be this cold towards him.

"What do you want Athrun? To tell me how great you and that bitch Meer are as a couple? How much more fun you have with her then you had with me? Well you know what? I don't want to know anything okay?!" She said.

"No Cagalli..." Then he pulled her and into his arms.

Cagalli dropped the grocery bag. Tears started forming in her eyes. "NO! LET GO OF YOU ASSHOLE!" She pushed him away but it was no use his grip was to strong. "ATHRUN, I HATE YOU, I HATE ALL THE PAIN YOU'VE GIVEN ME, BUT I ESPECIALLY HATE MYSELF FOR LETTING YOU LEAVE ME! I was such a fool to have ever loved you." She, once again let out the madness, sadness and confusion she had felt. Then she pushed as hard as she could away from him and she pulled through. She grabbed the grocery bag and ran. Athrun ran after her.

Cagalli kept on running taking the alley way toward the beach then to the children's shelter. Behind her was Athrun trying to catch up to her but he ended up losing her.

Once Cagalli reached the kids shelter she opened the door and slammed it. Kira and Lacus, in the kitchen heard. They came out seeing a panting Cagalli sitting on the floor.

"I have the tomato sauce." Holding the bag up.

That night Cagalli stayed at the children's shelter.

* * *

**-First Chapter** Thank you every for reading it's my first time writeing on fanfic so please review..- 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 We meet again

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed 

* * *

**The next morning...**

Cagalli woke up really early, earlier then the usual time she woke up, 12:00 noon. She got dressed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She walked to the kitchen and saw Lacus. "Where's Kira?"

"Still asleep." She chuckled. It was funny Kira, Cagalli's twin usually woke up earlier then Cagalli. Cagalli helped Lacus make some pancakes for the children. Then the phone rang. Lacus went to pick it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"_Hello, Lacus?"_

"O, hi Luna!"

"_So I have to tell you somthing."_

"Ok, go ahead." She gave a little giggle.

"_So there is going to be a ball at the church and you, Cagalli, Kira and the children are all invited."_

"O." She simply said in a excited voice.

"_The ball will be on the 1st , one week from now, it will be at 4:00p.m."_

"Ok, we can come."

"_Ok we'll see you there bye."_

"Bye."

Then they both hung up.

Lacus went back to the kitchen, where she could smell pancakes cooking. "Hmmm...This smells so good Cagalli!" She said.

"Thanks, you taught me." She answered. "So who was on the phone?"

"Luna, she said that there would be a party at the Church."

"O cool, o crap do I have to wear a dress?"

"Yeah Cagalli, how about we go buy a dress on Wednesday?"

"Sure, whatever."

Kira then woke up. "Hmm...I smell Lacus's pancakes." He got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Hi, Lacus, your pancakes sme-" He was cut off by Cagalli.

"Hi, Kira."

"Cagalli? Why are you up this early...and your making pancakes?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" She was ready with a spatula in her hand, ready to hit him with it.

He backed away with his hands up in the air. "No it's just that I haven't seen you up this early b-before and cooking..." He said trembling a little. _She's back to herself a little I guess._

"Guys! Why don't we have some of Cagalli's pancakes?" Lacus interrupted.

"Umm...yeah that would be a great idea." Kira said.

Cagalli also agreed with this idea. They all sat around the table. Kira cut a piece of his and popped it into his mouth. "Yum, these are really good Cagalli."

"Thanks Kira, Lacus showed me how to make them."

"So today I think we should clean the house." Lacus said.

"Okay." Kira and Cagalli both said in unison.

"So, I was thinking that Kira do outside and the garage, Cagalli and I do all the rooms inside."

"Okay" Cagalli and Kira both said again in unison. Lacus just simply giggled again.

After there breakfast, they fed the children, and then the children went to go play while Lacus washed the dishes. Then all three teens went to do there job.

Cagalli went to her room and cleaned it, washing her mirror and the windows, folding her cloths and organizing her books. Cagalli didn't live here but she still got her own room, so some of her things were in the room. She opened one of her drawers and then she saw a little thing that was shining. She put her hand in and grabbed it. "A locket?" Then she opened it and inside it said 'Athrun+Cagalli forever.' It also had a little picture of them together. _This picture was tooken at the Sakura tree, by the park. Where we first met. Athrun gave this to me. _She thought to herself. Lacus must have put it in the drawer. She remembered all the memories that she had with him while they were dating._ I should give it back to him, when I see him again. Then this will all be over and then I'll move on. _Cagalli continued her cleaning; after she was done she went to go see Lacus. Lacus was in her room dusting.

"O, hi Cagalli" She looked up from her dusting "Are you done already?"

"Yes, well just my room." Cagalli answered.

"That's good, because I'm almost done my room anyway." Lacus said.

Then Cagalli came into Lacus's room and help her out with folding cloths. After they were done they both went around the house cleaning.

After they were done, they walked down to the garage to see if Kira needed some help. But once they opened the door everything was organized and clean. Kira was sitting down on a lawn chair taking a rest.

"Phew, I'm exhausted." He said.

"I'll go up and make some lemonade." Lacus said and then she walked up to the kitchen. Cagalli came up to Kira and sat in another lawn chair. Kira was looking up at the ceiling with his purple eyes. "Cagalli?" he said.

"Hmm?" She answered, she was busy starring at the ceiling as well.

"What have you been doing since last month?"

"Well, I've been really busy with papers, documents and meetings and all, I was lucky enough to get a few days off." Cagalli said with a sigh.

"O." Was his answer. "So have you talked to Athrun at all?"

There was a pause. Hearing the name Athrun killed her inside. Though she had to be strong. "No...Why do you ask?"

"O...I just wanted to know..." Kira just simply said

Then the door open and out came Lacus holding a jug of lemonade and 3 cups. Behind her a pink ball was bouncing up and down flapping its ears. "Haro, Haro." It said. Cagalli looked at the pink thing bouncing up and down. "Haro?" She said.

"Mr. Pink come back here." Lacus said.

The thing called 'Mr. Pink' was bouncing towards Cagalli, and then it landed on her lap. "Come back here, Come back here" it said.

"What is it Lacus?" Cagalli asked her.

"Well it is a robotic pet, Athrun made for me." Lacus answered while pouring some lemonade. Then she handed a cup to each of them.

"Hmmm...I see..." Cagalli took the cup and looked back down at the pink thing that was on her lap. She scooped it up with her hand and inspected it. It was very fascinating. Athrun never told her that he could make robotic things, maybe because she was always to busy to actually talk to him.

"Yeah, Athrun made a robotic bird for me too." Kira said.

"You never told me that." Cagalli looked at him, taking a sip of her lemonade. "Well where is it?" She asked him.

"Well it's being repaired by Athrun right now. I'm seeing him tomorrow to get it." Kira said taking a sip of his lemonade.

"O." Cagalli just mouthed and then took another sip of her lemonade.

Mr. Pink bounced back into Lacus's hands.

**Few hours later...**

The phone rang. This time Kira went to pick it up. "Hello?"

"_Hello is Ms. Attha there?" The voice said._

"Ummm...Yeah just one moment please." Then Kira covered the voice speaker and yelled "Cagalli."

"Yeah, Kira?" A tomboyish voice said.

"You have a phone call for you."

"Ok, just one moment." Then Cagalli came running to the phone. Kira held the phone up to her and she took it. "Thanks." She simply said.

"No problem." Then Kira walked away.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Ms. Attha this is Kiasaka, Lord Uzumi has requested you to come with him to a meeting." The voice said._

"Awww...But this is my day off." Cagalli moaned.

"_We are sorry but you can have your day off tommorrow" The voice sounded really urgent. "A car will be by the children's shelter in half an hour."_

"Ok, bye then."

"_Bye, Ms. Attha." _

Then they both hung up.

"Well I guess a walk to the park will have to wait." She mumbled to herself. Then she walked of, to find Kira and Lacus to tell them that she had to go to a meeting with her farther.

**Half an hour later...**

Cagalli was already ready in her Orb outfit, she had the locket around her neck just incase she encountered Athrun. She was standing at the door. Lacus and Kira were there too just to keep her company before she left.

"So are you going to come back tonight?" Lacus asked her.

"Well, yeah when my meeting is done." Cagalli answered.

Then a black car pulled up on the driveway. "Well there's my ride." Cagalli smiled at both of them and then she opened the door and walked out, to the car, while waving back. They both waved at her.

**At the meeting...**

"No! I will go discuss this with Patrick Zala at PLANT!" Lord Uzumi said in a mad tone.

"But your oner." A helpless voice said.

"I already made my decision." Uzumi said "Now everyone is excused, but Akitsue, please stay here, I must talk to you."

"Yes sir." Akitsue said. The blacked hair male remained in his place.

"Cagalli please stay here too." Uzumi said to his daughter.

Cagalli nodded and took her seat.

"Akitsue, I will be going to PLANT for a few days. So I would like for you to look after things for me while I'm gone, and Cagalli..." Uzumi turned his head to his daughter "You will get a few days off while I'm gone. So please try to keep out of trouble." He said.

"Yes Father." Cagalli said.

"Now you are excused Cagalli, Akitsue we need to discuss some more about the job I am asking you to do for me." Uzumi said.

"Yes sir." He said.

Cagalli was already out the door and she went to call her friends.

"_Hello" A sweet girly voice said._

"Lacus, I'm going to be a little late." Cagalli lied.

"_Umm...Ok, but how long?"_

"Well I'm not really sure."

"_O, Ok, well we'll save some dinner for you if you get here late."_

"Ok thanks."

Then they both hung up.

Kiasaka drove Cagalli back to the mansion. She wanted to change out of her Orb uniform and into her red shirt and blue Capri's. After she did all that, she decided to go walk to the park.

Cagalli walked until she finally reached the park. She looked around and spotted the Sakura tree. Its petals were light pink, which were very beautiful. The wind was blowing so some of the petals came off. A bench was installed beside the tree. Cagalli walked up to it and sat on the bench. Cagalli remembered the first time she met Athrun.

**Flashback...**

A 15 year old blond girl was watching the tree's petals blowing off of the tree. She was so amazed at how beautiful it was. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the most handsome emerald eyes. She stared at them for a while.

"Uhh...why are you starring at me like that?" The boy asked

Cagalli snapped out of her gaze and blushed. "Sorry it's just that I haven't seen such handsome emerald eyes before."

This time the boy who seemed to be the same age blushed. "I'm Athrun Zala. I just took a break from a meeting with Mr. Uzumi and my farther. This view is very nice isn't it?"

"Yeah, and by the way my name is Cagalli Attha Yula. I guess you were in a meeting with my farther?"

"Umm...Yeah I guess. But to tell you the truth it was really boring"

Cagalli giggled a little then they both looked back at the Sakura tree.

**End of flashback...**

Cagalli took the necklace off of her neck and looked at it. Then she sighed and curled her hand around it, holding it tight.

It started to rain, but the tree was blocking the rain from falling on Cagalli.

**While...**

A blue-haired boy and a dark pink haired girl were walking. The man was holding an umbrella to block the rain from both of them.

"Thank-you Athrun for walking me home." The girl said.

"No problem Meer." Athrun mumbled in a disgusted voice. Then he started walking again once Meer was in her house. He walked passed a park but stopped to see a blond haired girl sitting on a bench under the Sakura tree. He started walking towards her still with his umbrella above his head.

Cagalli was still sitting on the bench looking up at the rain. How was she going to get home? "O well I guess I'll have to wait." She mumbled to herself.

"Cagalli?" A familiar voice said.

Cagalli turned around and looked up at the familiar emerald eyes. Then she looked down with a sad look. "Athrun..." she continued "What are you doing here?"

He was surprised that this time Cagalli actually talked to him instead of running away. "Well I was heading back home when I saw you."

"Hm..." Was just Cagalli's answer then she turned back to watching the rain. Athrun went and sat beside her. He too looked up at the rain that was falling down.

"So...What have you've been doing?" Cagalli asked looking at him.

"..." Being distracted the rain he didn't answer.

"I asked you a question." Cagalli said again but this time she had a puzzled look on her face.

Athrun finally noticed and just looked at her. "Are you walking home in this rain?"

"Well, I have no choice. I have no umbrella."

"Hm..." He said "How about I walk you home? I don't want the princess of Orb to get wet from the rain." He smiled. It seemed like he was still treating her like she was his.

Cagalli tilted her head looking confused. "But...Ok whatever."

Then Athrun stood up with his umbrella. He put his hand out to help Cagalli. Cagalli took it but blushed. She tried to hide it. Then they both started to walk.

"I'm heading to the children's shelter." Cagalli said.

"Ok, we'll walk there then."

Athrun felt so good being with her again. But he couldn't hold her hand anymore because they weren't a couple.

Cagalli still had no idea why he had broken up with her. Even if he was with that bitch Meer she stilled grabbed his hand not caring of what happend.

Athrun saw her grab his hand, and he responeded by curlling his hand around hers. He sighed. _The only reason why I broke up with her was because I was getting engaged and if Cagalli knew she would surely be sad. But she was already sad when I broke up with her. I wonder if she still is sad. _

This time it was Cagalli's turn to notice that Athrun was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about Athrun?" Cagalli stared at him while they were walking. Athrun turned and looked at her.

"I'm thinking...about you." He said.

"O." Cagalli was surprised "And why are you thinking of me, shouldn't you be thinking of Meer or something?"

_NO CAGALLI! DAMMIT! I DON'T LOVE MEER!I INFFACT HATE HER! BUT I LOVE YOU!_ Athrun yelled in his head but he actually wanted to yell at Cagalli for always bring up Meer. He tightend his hold on Cagalli's hand. Cagalli noticed this. "A-a-a-thrun? What's wrong?"

Athrun turned his head seeing Cagalli starring at him. He stopped and gasped "I'm soo sorry Cagalli" and he let go of her hand. Which made Cagalli stop as well. "Nothing Cagalli, it's nothing." Then he started walking again, same with Cagalli.

Finally they reached there destination. "Thank you Athrun for walking me home." Cagalli said with a smile.

"No problem Cagalli, umm...are you going to the party at the church?" He asked.

"Yeah, Lacus wants me too, same with Kira, so yeah. Are you?" She asked him.

"Yeah..." He said a little quietly "Well I think I should be going now." He said while walking and waving back.

Cagalli waved back at him. She then remember that she still had the locket. "ATHRUN WAIT!" She called to him. He turned and said "What?" She blushed and was about to give him the locket. But it hit her._ I don't really want to give him back the locket do I?_ But Athrun was already approaching her. "What Cagalli?" He said.

"Never mind, I forgot." She said.

"Okay then bye." Then he started to walk again. When she couldn't see him anymore she went inside still holding the locket really tight.

Meanwhile a pinked haired someone, saw everything that happened. Since her house was beside the park and all. She had an evil glare. "I'm going to get you Cagalli, and then Athrun will be mine forever." She said to her self while laughing evilly.

Cagalli approached her room and put the locket in the drawer she had found it in. Then she went to the kitchen. Kira, Lacus and the children were eating dinner.

"Just in time" Kira said "Where were you?"

"O just in meetings and stuff." she answered him while taking her seat at the table.

"O." He said. Then he went back to eating his dinner.

After dinner Cagalli went up the stairs to her room. She picked out her pajamas which was a white baggy t-shirt and blue silky bottoms. Then she went of to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower.

After her shower and brushing teeth she went back to her bedroom. She turned of her lights and crept into bed.

* * *

-**Second chapter**. Things are getting pretty interesting lol anyways we know why Athrun broke up with Cagalli, well we already did in Chapter 1. Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed it. So please review.--. Things are getting pretty interesting lol anyways we know why Athrun broke up with Cagalli, well we already did in Chapter 1. Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed it. So please review.- 

-p.s sorry for the mistakes if there are any- 

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 Dress shoping for the girls

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed 

* * *

Lacus snuck into Cagalli's room and opened the curtains. "Rise and shine Cagalli today we have to go pick out a dress!" Lacus said in an excited voice.

"Hmm...Just a few more minutes' Lacus..." Cagalli said sleepily while pulling the blanket over her head.

"No Cagalli get up!" Lacus took the blanket off of Cagalli and tried to shake her awake, but it was no use. Then Lacus went out of the room, looking defeated. But once she was out, Kira came in. This time he shook Cagalli harder, but still didn't work, so he decided to push Cagalli off of her bed, and yes that was what he did.

"URGGG LACUS I DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP!" Cagalli yelled while standing up, ready to throw a pillow at her. But it was Kira, he looked really surprised.

"Sorry Cagalli but Lacus told me to wake you up." Kira said with his hands up in the air, looking in defeat. Then he ran out of the room before Cagalli could do any harm to him. Cagalli wasn't sleepy anymore so she just picked out her outfit and went to the bathroom to do her thing.

After that she went downstairs to the kitchen. Lacus was making toast and Kira was sitting down sipping some coffee. "O hi Cagalli I see you did wake up." Kira said with a little chuckle. Cagalli gave him a glare.

"O hi Cagalli" Lacus said while making the toast then she handed Cagalli a plate with some toast on it. Cagalli took a seat and started biting her toast.

After breakfast, Kira drove Lacus and Cagalli to the dress store. Yes Cagalli hated wearing dresses, but Lacus had to drag Cagalli with her.

When they got there, Cagalli and Lacus went into the store and to the racks full of dresses. Two tailors came to help them. One of them had long black hair. Her smile was very pleasing, that it could make any man faint. The other girl had maroon hair and she looked a little older then the first girl.

Once the two girls picked out there dresses they went to change in them. Cagalli was first to step out of the change room. The two tailors gasped and smiled. "You look beautiful Ms. Attha. Cagalli looked at the mirror. She was wearing a green dress which went down to her ankles and it had an orange flower in the middle. There was a ribbon tied over the fake flower and the ends dangled down. It had a thick strap along Cagalli's left shoulder. Cagalli smiled. Lacus stepped out and the two girls gasped again. "You look beautiful too, Ms. Clyne." They both said in unison. "Why thank you." She said with a giggle. Lacus as well did look in the mirror in front of her. She was wearing a light pink dress. It went down past her ankles and down to her feet. There was a thick ribbon tied around her waste to her back. There were two small ribbons attached to the side, of the dress. It had no straps.

Then they both went back in to the change rooms to change into there normal cloths.

"We will take these ones please." Lacus said in her sweet voice.

'Thank you." The cashier said. She took the money from lacus and exchanged her with a bag. Lacus took it and said "Thank you." again and then they went to call Kira to pick them up.

As soon as they got back to the children's shelter they made lunch. Then all of a sudden and out of no where a green bird flew and landed on Kira's shoulder. "O, hi Birdie!" He said.

"This is the robotic thing Athrun made for you?" Cagalli said with a confused look.

"Yep." Kira answered while holding his finger up for the robotic bird to stand on. It hoped off his shoulder and landed on his finger. "Tori, Tori!" It said. Then the day passed, fast as usual.

* * *

-**Third Chapter**. Cagalli and Lacus finally got there dresses. I wonder what's gonna happen when they all go to the ball. _Hint: "I LOVE YOU" Tears going down his cheeks. _O.o I wonder what happens lol we'll just see in the next chapter and thanks again for reading and please review..- 

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 I never stopped lovin' you

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed 

* * *

Cagalli, Lacus, Kira and the children were all ready to go to the ball. Kira wore a black tuxedo. Cagalli and Lacus wore the dresses they bought at the store. They were all waiting for a big van, requested from Uzumi Nara Attha to come and pick the children up since there was no room in Kira's car.

Then a black van pulled up. The children ran up to it once it stopped. Kira opened the door up for them and each child hoped in a single file line. Lacus started to giggle.

Then Cagalli and Lacus and Kira went into Kira's black convertible. Kira in the front, Lacus beside him and Cagalli in the back. He turned on the engine and they all zoomed off to the party.

They reached the party and already found a parking spot. They entered and saw a huge ball room with a lot of people. Music was going on and people were already dancing. Kira pulled Lacus onto the dance floor and danced while leaving Cagalli all alone.

Cagalli went to get some punch, and noticed a blue haired guy standing there holding some punch while talking with 2 people. Yes, both were guys, one of them had blonde hair and tan skin. The other had silver hair, and pale skin. Cagalli walked over to them but stopped when a dark pinked haired girl, who looked like Lacus, link her arm with Athrun. She clinged to him like a magnet. Cagalli looked down, but still continued to walk to get some punch. Athrun noticed Cagalli. "Hey, Cagalli." He waved at her while she was approaching. He smiled at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a green dress with her hair tied up in a pony tale, then clipped up so you could see a little fringe in the back. Around her neck seemed to be something gold and dangling but couldn't quiet see. She smiled back at him, trying to keep her cool and not kill the pink haired girl. She finally reached her destination and got some punch.

"You look nice today Cagalli" Athrun said.

"Thanks Athrun you look good too" Cagalli said with a low tone.

"Athrun who is she?" This time the girl clinging to Athrun said.

"O, this is Cagalli, and Cagalli this is Meer" He said.

"Hmm...I see, nice to meet you." Cagalli said while shaking hands with Meer.

Meer gave Cagalli an evil glare. "Nice to meet you too, Cagalli" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well I think I should go find Lacus and Kira" Cagalli said turning back to the dance floor and walking.

The two couples watched as she left. Meer smiled evilly.

1 hour past. Lacus, Kira and Cagalli were sitting at a table chatting. Then Athrun came and joined.

"Hey Athrun" Lacus and Kira said in unison. Cagalli only smiled.

"Hey you guys, mind if I join?"

"Yeah, go ahead Athrun." Kira said while Athrun took a seat beside Cagalli.

"So...Where's Meer?" Cagalli asked him

He frowned "O, she said she had to go do something."

"O" Cagalli mouthed and ignored his frown.

Music started playing again this time it was slow dance music. "O Kira come on lets go dance!" Lacus said in a excited voice. She loved slow dances.

"Ok, Lacus lets go." Kira said while standing up in his chair. Then they both walked to the dance floor and started slow dancing. While Cagalli and Athrun watched. "They look like their both a perfect match for each other." Cagalli said while watching Kira and Lacus dance.

"Yeah" Athrun said and stood up. He put his hand out "May I have this dance Ms?" He said while smiling charmingly. Cagalli looked at his hand surprised, then up to him. She smiled and took his hand "Why yes sir" while standing up and walking to the dance floor with him. Athrun put his hand on her waste while Cagalli put her hand on his shoulder. They started dancing. Cagalli was leaning on his shoulder, while Athrun held her close, like he wanted to protect her form a bear. They barely moved. Cagalli wanted to stay with him like this forever.

"HELLO EVERYONE" a voice said, it interupted Cagalli's thoughts and the music. "WE HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT" everyone one looked at the announcer "MEER CAMPBELL AND ATHRUN ZALA ARE ENGAGED." There was a cheer in the crowd. Cagalli and Athrun gasped. Athrun looked at Cagalli; she seemed to be really shocked. "A-A-Athrun, y-y-you, I-I-I h-h-hate y-y-you." Cagalli yelled and started to tremble. She pushed Athrun away, not caring whoever saw. Cagalli ran crying. Athrun ran after her. Lacus and Kira were also shocked at this news and noticed Cagalli running and crying. "CAGALLI!" Kira yelled and ran after her as well. Lacus ran after her as well. Athrun caught up to Cagalli and grabbed her wrist. "LET GO!" she yelled. Athrun pulled her into a hug. Kira and Lacus arrived and saw what was going on. Cagalli pulled back and freed herself from the hug, and then she ripped the dangling thing around her neck. "This, This is the locket you gave m-m-me" Cagalli started crying more "I tried to give it back to you, but I could never let it go, I didn't want to let you go. But now I don't even care, I hate you Athrun!" Cagalli yelled in a now angry voice, then she threw the locket at Athrun's chest and it landed on the ground. Then she turned and ran away again.

Athrun looked down at the locket on the ground and kneeled down to pick it up. He held it tight in his hands, and tears started to form in his eyes.

Meanwhile Kira ran after Cagalli while Lacus stayed back with Athrun. "KIRA I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!" Cagalli yelled, finally stopping at her running and turning to Kira.

"Ok Cagalli." Kira simply said with a sad face.

Cagalli was back at the children's shelter, changed out of her dress and into a white t-shirt and silky purple pajama pants. The green dress was laid neatly down on her bed. Kira went back to the ball to pick Lacus up. Cagalli sat on her bed hugging her knees and crying. "Damn you Zala!" she mumbled to herself.

Then she got up and went into Lacus's room to get some music to occupy herself. She just picked a random cd and went back to her room. She popped into her stereo and pressed play. She then sat on her bed listing to the words of the song.

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way _

_I'll pray to the gods: let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside  
Now I know why_

Athrun entered the shelter with Lacus and Kira. Athrun wanted to try and convince Cagalli that he still loved her. "Cagalli, please open the door, please." There was no answer.

_  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers  
The silent tears_

"Cagalli, please hear me" Kira started to knock on it "Athrun's here he wants to talk to you, please open the door for him."

"GO AWAY!" There was a yell from the other side of the door

_Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home_

But Athrun wouldn't give up "Please Cagalli, please open the door I have to talk to you!" He said tears forming in his eyes

"I SAID GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Another yell came from the other side of the door.

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers  
The silent tears_

Still Athrun kept on knocking on the door "Cagalli I won't give up on you, please open the door!"

"NO DAMMIT LEAVE ME ALONE, GO BACK TO MEER, I HATE YOU, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE!" Cagalli said. Her back against the door, crying.

_Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

"Cagalli-" Athrun started but stopped. It was no use she won't open the door. "I just wanted to tell you that I don't love Meer..."

_All of my memories  
Keep you near  
It's all about us  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers  
The silent tears_

"I LOVE YOU!" Tears started sliding down his cheeks.

Cagalli's eyes widened "H-he l-loves m-me" Cagalli decided to open the door. She stood up and turned the knob. But when she opened it no one was there anymore. She then walked down to the kitchen and spotted Lacus and Kira sitting in chairs looking concerned. "L-Lacus, K-Kira" she said while trembling "W-where's A-Athrun?"

The concerned couple looked up to see Cagalli. "He left Cagalli, since you wouldn't open the door." Kira said. Lacus just stood up and gave Cagalli a hug. Cagalli started to cry again.

* * *

-**Fourth chapter**. O.o things have gotten a little messy, so now what do you think Cagalli will do? Well I'm still working on the next chapter, but I will post it right away once I finish it. Thanks again lol and please review..- 

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 I've got a plan

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed. 

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry I made this chapter so short but the next chapter will be a long one. 

* * *

Cagalli awoke with the sun in her eyes, remembering all the events that had happened last night. She went to get dressed really quick and went downstairs. No one was there; she saw a note left on the table. She went to it and read it. _Sorry Cagalli but Kira and I are going shopping early, and then we're going to visit Athrun. Lacus._

She looked at the clock 7:00 a.m. Cagalli decided to go watch some TV, so she walked to the sofa and turned the TV on.

"Our early news cast today. Last night an announcement was placed at the ball. Athrun Zala, prince of PLANT will be getting married to a woman by the name Meer Campbell. They are both engaged and there wedding will be held on the 4th."

Cagalli then turned off the TV. _So Athrun was getting married to Mir on the 4th, two days from now_. Cagalli pulled her knees up to hug them and started to cry again. _O well I'm not going to the wedding, I'll just suffer more pain. _She sighed and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself. _I wonder why Lacus and Kira are going shopping so early. O well I guess that's just Lacus._

**Mean while...**

Lacus and Kira had already knew about the news about Athrun and Meer's wedding. They both decided to go buy Lacus's and Cagalli's dresses for the wedding.

After shopping they went to Athrun's house.

Once they got there they rang the doorbell and the door opened. One of the maid's of the house was at the door and she led Kira and Lacus to Athrun's room. Athrun was already awake and he was just looking at some papers for the marriage. He didn't want to go on with this wedding since he hated Meer and all but he was forced too.

"Hey Athrun" a familiar voice said.

Athrun looked up and saw the couple standing at the door. "May we come in?" Lacus asked.

"O, yes" Athrun said and turned to look at his papers again "So how's Cagalli?" Athrun said in a really sad tone of mentioning her name.

"Well we're not really sure, I think she still pretty upset" Kira said to his best friend.

"O" Athrun said while looking down at the floor

"Well congratulations Athrun, me and Kira already bought our cloths for the wedding. I bought Cagalli's dress too" Lacus said while smiling, she still didn't like the idea of Athrun marrying a person like Meer.

Athrun frowned but then smiled again "Thank you guys, but to tell you the truth I still love Cagalli, the only reason why I broke up with her was because my farther made me. He said I was engaged to Meer and actually I hate her" Athrun then again frowning.

"Hmm...I see" Kira said and the conversation kept on going on about Cagalli, Meer and Athrun's father's orders.

The conversation ended and Lacus and Kira were walking back to the children's shelter.

Lacus sighed "I feel so bad for Athrun and Cagalli, but I have a plan" Lacus grinned slyly.

"A plan?" Kira said.

"Yeah, I'll tell you" and Lacus started telling Kira about her plan.

Cagalli took the last sip of her orange juice and went to wash her dishes. Once she was done she went to the living room when she heard the door open.

"Hello Cagalli are you awake yet?" Lacus yelled in her sweet girly voice.

"Um...yeah Lacus, why?"

"I bought a dress for you for Athrun's wedding, so you have to come and try it on."

"Umm...But I'm not going to his wedding Lacus"

"Yes you are Cagalli" Lacus said in a demanding voice while walking towards Cagalli and pulling her into her bedroom to try on the dress.

"LACUS YOU BOUGHT ME A WEDDING DRESS! BUT I'M NOT THE ONE GETTING MARRIED HERE!" Cagalli screamed at Lacus.

Lacus covered her ears until the screaming stop "Cagalli, it's not a wedding dress, it may look like one but it isn't it's just a dress!" Lacus said.

"But..But people will think I'm getting married with Athrun. Unless I don't go!" Cagalli said with a evil smile on her face.

"NO! CAGALLI YOU ARE GOING!" this time it was Lacus's turn to scream.

"Ok, ok I'll go" Cagalli said with a pout.

"Good" Lacus said with a smile, her plan was going great.

* * *

**-Fifth Chapter**. Uh o Athrun is getting married in two days to Meer O.oWell Lacus has a great plan. But what if Lacus's plan doesn't work, yes you do not know the plan yet but in the next chapter you will. Thanks for reading and please review..- 

**-P.S.** I am still writing the next chapter, sorry if I take too long because I have school and stuff and there might be 7-8 chapters in total, well I actually don't know yet I guess fate will have to decide lol-

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Do you love me?

Cagalli stayed in her room after Lacus made her try on the dress. She walked up to the mirror across from her bed. She sat in the chair and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed and remembered what Athrun had said to her last night. "He still loves me, but all I show him is hatred." Cagalli looked back at her dress laid neatly on her bed. She starred at the dress for a while and thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door "Hey Cagalli can I come in?" A familiar voice said.

"Yeah come in Kira" She said and went to sit on her bed again.

He opened the door and entered the room "So...You are going to the wedding right?"

'No duh, I have too Lacus is forcing me" Cagalli sighed and looked down at the ground, while hugging her knees, she didn't want to look at Kira.

"You still love Athrun, don't you?"

"Why would you say that, you saw what happened I don't love him anymore" Cagalli looked up at Kira with disgust at the mentioning of Athrun's name. But deep inside her, she still did.

Kira went up to her and sat beside her trying to comfort her. "Cagalli, I know deep down that you still love him, you're hopeless without him, right?" He whispered in her ear and waited for her answer.

"Fine, I admit it I still love him but he's getting married to Meer, there isn't any point of loving him if he's already getting married."

"Yes there is Cagalli, he might be getting married but you never know he might still love you." Kira said in his calmest, nicest, voice. He already new that Athrun still loved Cagalli, and what Lacus was planning.

**Flashback... **

"Kira I have a plan" Lacus said with a grin

"A plan?" Kira said, becoming nervous because of Lacus's grin.

"Yeah, I'll tell you"

"Umm..ok"

"Ok, so I bought Cagalli a wedding dress. I know that she doesn't want to go to the wedding, but I will force her. Once we get to the wedding people will see Cagalli with the wedding dress on, and they will think that she is the one getting married. Athrun will see and he will confess his love for her. She will confess her love for him and they will live happily ever after." Lacus said with a little giggle.

"Lacus...that's way to imaginative ..." Kira said with a little hint of concern in his tone.

"Well, do you have a better plan?"

Kira thought for a moment and then spoke, "well...the plan is a good plan, but the part where she has to wear the wedding dress, might be a little to over board. Plus, how will Athrun confess his love for her when, he already did, and also how do you know Athrun will actually do this? He might not even do that and just go on with the marriage and we are not even sure if Cagalli still loves him, you saw what happened at the ball last night" Kira said while panicking, Lacus's plan will surely not work, he thought to himself.

"Okay..maybe we'll keep the wedding dress part out..." Lacus paused for a moment and then continued, "and Kira that's where you come in, you will ask Cagalli if she still loves Athrun tonight and if she does, we'll go from there. I'll tell Athrun about the plan tonight on the phone while you and Cagalli are talking. After all we know that Athrun still loves her. Even if Athrun is smart he doesn't know about one of the rules. If the man who is being forced to get engaged with the women, he can cancel it if he wants. I don't think anyone ever told him, maybe because his father doesn't want him to know. To me I think that is really stupid" Lacus said finally taking a breath but sighing.

"O ok...But Lacus what if, what if.."

"But what if what? Don't worry Kira"

"Ok, I guess.." Kira still wasn't sure with this plan.

**End of flash back... **

Kira stood up again and went to the door "Cagalli just follow your heart and you'll know what to do" Kira then shut the door.

"Follow my heart? What kind of stupid advice is that, by the time I tell Athrun, he'll already have a child. Ahhh dammit this stuff is so hard. But on the other hand, I could confess to him at the wedding. Maybe I should." Then she put one hand to her heart "follow my heart" she mumbled and fell back on her bad. She fell asleep afterward.

**Authors note: **Ok we are skipping to the wedding. Sorry for the interruption. Ok now back to the story.

**The day of the wedding... **

Everyone was ready; Lacus had to force Cagalli in her dress and was now pulling her to the car. Kira was in the front already to drive, while Lacus and Cagalli got in. The children were going to the wedding as well but they were coming later, at the party. They were getting babysitted by Kira's foster mom. When everyone was ready Kira turned on the engine and they went off.

Cagalli had her arm on the armrest and was starring out at the window. She was thinking about how she was going to confess to Athrun that she loved him. Lacus looked back at Cagalli and knew that she was thinking of telling Athrun that she loved him. Kira saw in the rear mirror that Cagallli was deep in thought as well, he just smiled and kept and eye on his driving.

They finally reached there destination, which was the church. The wedding had already started when Lacus, Kira and Cagalli stepped in the church. Everyone had noticed looked at them and Cagalli noticed all of the stares and she just gave them all a stop-starring-or-I-will-kill-you glare. They all turned back to focusing on something else. The couple and the blond finally found a seat, it was in the back near the entrance. Athrun noticed her and was thinking about what Lacus had told him. He had his own plan of telling Cagalli. Lacus and Kira on the other hand were woundering if Athrun was really going on with this plan. If he was he should tell her now or it would be to late.

(It's just too little too late, too little too long...Ok sorry I was thinking of that song. Ok back to the story lol)

After a few minutes the door opened and there stood a pink-haired girl in a wedding dress. It was white, and poofy. It went down past her ankles. Two little girls were in the back holding on the ends. A flower girl was throwing flowers up in the air and there was a boy which would be the ring barer. A man who looked old was walking the bride down the exile. She smiled, and Athrun just starred in disgust, but still smiling so that no one noticed. Once the bride reached there, she grabbed Athrun's hand.

The preist started to say the words "Do you Meer Campbell; take Athrun Zala as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, through good and bad situations, to protect and love till death?"

"I do" she answered in a excited annoying voice. She looked at Athrun and winked at him. Athrun just ignored it.

"Do you Athrun Zala; take Meer Campbell as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through good and bad situations, to protect and love till death?" The preist looked at Athrun. The whole church was deadly silent and a drop of sweat went down his neck. Was this over? Over for him and Cagalli?

"I...I..I" He started stammering "I do..not" Athrun finally stopped stammering "I do not take Meer Campbell, I infact do not even love her. But I love someone else, someone more beautiful, more fun, and I will love her till death. I love Cagalli Yula Attha" He let go of Meer's hand and turned around searching the crowd for Cagalli.

Everyone gasped at what had just happend in front of them. But the two people that were most surprised were Meer and Cagalli. Kira and Lacus were smileing "Looks like your plan did work Lacus" Kira looked at her.

"What you didn't beleive me" Lacus said with a frown.

"I didn't but I do now"

"Ya just because you saw it in front of you eyes"

"Well..ya" Kira started to frown

"Kira, I love you" Lacus started to giggle

"Huh? Lacus...I love you" Kira blushed and then quickly turned his head facing the front again. He saw Athrun approaching Cagalli.

Cagalli was too surprised too move, he had said he loved her in front of everyone. Athrun was approaching her. Inside she was panicking, her heart pounding against her chest like crazy. Athrun finally reached her. "Cagalli Yula Attha-" he said taking her hand in his "Do you love me?"

Cagalli looked up at his emerald eyes "Athrun I.." Tears started forming in her eyes again "I...Do love you" she then stood up and put her arms around him. He had just realized what she had just said and put his hands around her waist hugging her. He was gratefull that she still had loved him.

Meer saw everything and ran out crying. Athrun didn't care as long as he had Cagalli. Everyone in the crowd cheered. Cagalli pulled away from Athrun, but once she did, he pulled her back making there lips touch. They both felt like they were in heaven once again. Athrun explored Cagalli's mouth with his tongue, it tasted sweet. Cagalli was still crying, but crying with tears of joy. They both finally pulled back taking breathes. "Athrun I missed you so much, to tell you the truth I was hopeless without you"

"Really?" he said with a grin on his face.

"No"

"What?!" now Athrun was really shocked

"I'm just kidding silly, you're so gullible sometimes" Cagalli said with a giggle.

"But that's why you love me" Athrun said and kissed her again "O by the way here" he pulled out the locket Cagalli had threw at him and put it around her neck. Then they walked over to the others. The music was already turned on and everyone was dancing. Only a few people remained on the side lines chatting.

"So I see, your back together" Lacus said while dancing with Cagalli.

"Yeah I'm so happy" Cagalli said smiling and watching Kira and Athrun talk

"I'm so glad Cagalli" and they kept on dancing the whole night, of course the boys joined too.

**-Chapter 6.** Ok so you all know the plan that Lacus had planed lol and Athrun confessed his love for Cagalli too . I'll give you a little preview of the next chapter.

"_ATHRUN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MARRY MEER!" _

"_But father, the rules also say that I can cancel the marriage if I don't love the girl" _

"_How do you propose to someone?" Athrun asked Kira in a panicking tone. _

_Athrun paced back and fourth panicking "Calm down Athrun, just calm down" he mumbled to himself. _

"_Athrun calm down it's just a girl, and by the way...STOP PACING YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE A HOLE IN MY CARPET!" Yzak yelled in a very tempered voice. _

"_Yeah Athrun you just need to calm down" Dearka said trying to calm down the both of them. _


End file.
